wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Tonia, Duchess of Mürdauschöss
Kali, Breza |Spouse = Georg, Prince of Lungary (m. 2015) |Issue = Robert, Prince of Lungary |Name = |House = Gärderschauss-Klauschmann (by marriage) |Father = Risjard Aleksandernunam |Mother = Han Jan-Mu |Religion = Church of Lungary Alfdalian spiritualism (former)}}Tonia (born Tonia Risjardernama on 30 November 1986) is the wife of Georg, Prince of Lungary. They have one child together: Robert, Prince of Lungary. Following her marriage, she was awarded the royal titles Her Royal Highness Princess of Lungary. Prior to becoming a princess, Tonia was a model in Breza and Alfdal. Early life and education Tonia was born as Tonia Risjardernama on 30 November 1986 in Kali, Breza to parents Risjard Aleksandernunam and Jan-Mu Han. Her father is a Brezan fisherman, while her mother is a daycare worker from Jansone. She was raised bilingually, in both Brezan and Jansonian, later learning to speak Alfdalian and English in school, and Lungarian as an adult. She has one younger brother, Denis, born in 1989. Tonia began her education in 1993, where she was a star student. She graduated from primary school in 1999, and later began intermediate school, which she graduated from in 2003. Tonia went on to attend The Alfdalian School of Kali, an Alfdalian-speaking public high school, which she graduated from in 2005. In high school, Tonia studied psychology and sociology. After graduating from high school, Tonia enrolled in the University of Breza, where she studied psychology. However, she dropped out of university in her second year in order to further her modeling career. Adulthood Modeling career Throughout her life, Tonia had been frequently told by friends that she should consider modeling due to her towering height (5 ft 11 in) and ethnically ambiguous features, although she never took the suggestions seriously. In 2007, while on a vacation with friends in Blorn, Tonia was discovered by a modeling scout from Helga Models, and signed with the agency. After later returning home to Breza, Tonia dropped out of university and moved to Blorn in order to pursue a career as a professional model. Tonia went on to have a successful modeling career, making her runway debut at Blorn Fashion Week in 2008. She later walked in fashion weeks in over fifteen countries, and has done print modeling for a number of upscale fashion houses. She was listed 47th on the 2012 highest paid models list compiled by Money Magazine, earning over $500 thousand. Following her marriage in 2015, she officially retired from modeling. Princess of Lungary In June 2012, Tonia began dating Georg, Prince of Lungary after meeting through mutual friends in the entertainment industry. Their relationship was confirmed by the House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann in July 2012. They became engaged on in April 2014, and were later married in a royal wedding at Munbach Cathedral on 30 May 2015. After the engagement, Tonia was the victim of racist bullying, with critics stating they did not believe a mixed-race person should be allowed to marry into the Lungarian family. Both Otto V, Prince Georg, and Prime Minister Milo Karpacht denounced the comments as "racist" and "disgusting". Following their marriage, Tonia was granted Lungarian citizenship and the title Her Royal Highness ''Princess of Lungary. Following her marriage in 2015, she began residing in Pöschlaum Estate in the Wutzbach neighborhood in Munbach. She previously resided in the Hoggenheld neighborhood since first moving to Lungary in 2013. Family The Prince and Princess have one child together: *Robert, Prince of Lungary (born 16 June 2017) Titles *'30 May 2015 – present': ''Her Royal Highness Princess Tonia of Lungary Category:1986 births Category:Brezan emigrants to Lungary Category:Brezan female models Category:Brezan people of Jansonian descent Category:Converts to Protestantism from Alfdalian spiritualism Category:Helga Models models Category:House of Gärderschauss-Klauschmann Category:Living people Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian people of Brezan descent Category:Lungarian people of Jansonian descent Category:Lungarian princesses Category:Lungarian royalty Category:Lungarian socialites Category:People from Kali Category:The Alfdalian School of Kali alumni Category:University of Breza alumni